Frustration
by EllieRose101
Summary: Buffy needs some release.


Buffy had been having the worst week of her life – and, considering her life, that was really saying something. Angel was being an ass, coming to her town, to tell her how she should be living her life, after it was his choice to leave both her life and her town in the first place.

"What gives him the right?!" she demanded of the punching bag she was pummeling. "Stupid men. Demons, who are inconsiderate. And bloody humans, like ass-face Parker, or your all American GI Joe. They think it's fine to mess with me! Argh! And vampires! Urghhh!" she groaned and continued the assault on the bag.

Spike had been following the Slayer around all week, like a lost puppy; switching back and forth between declarations of affection, and crude innuendos that gave her frustration of another kind. It was just the frosting on the cake of Buffy's bad week. She swore to herself that if one more bad thing happened she would scream and stake both Spike _and_ Angel for being pains in her ass.

"Uh, Buffy…" said Willow, as she shifted uncomfortably at the training room door.

"What?"

"There's kinda a… Well," the girl worried her lip. "Slight case of apocalypse you might need to deal with."

Eyes widened with fury and disbelief, the Slayer finally stopped throwing punches and glared at her best friend.

"I can- I mean, _we_ can deal with it, if you want?" Willow backpedaled. "It's really not that urgent. Did I say apocalypse? It's more like a slight issue. Very _very _slight. Not like you could have four life or death situations in a single week, right? No, sir. Nu-uh. We'll handle it, just forget I said anything."

Buffy let out an extremely loud feral grunt when the red head had shut the door and left her alone again.

"Oh, baby," came a silky voice from behind her. Spike had evidently come in the door from outside, while Buffy had been looking towards Willow in the doorway of the one that lead to the shop.

"You don't know what kind of effect that noise has on a man," Spike continued, stalking up behind her. The Slayer had not turned around to look at him, but when she did instinct took over and she had him pinned to a wall in moments.

"Shut up," she ordered him.

"Make me," he shot back.

So she did. Turns out silencing the Vampire with her lips was the most effective method she'd found yet.

Their mouths were frantic against each other, and soon their hands began pulling at each other's clothes with desperate need.

There was a knock at the internal door, and Anya's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Is it safe to come in?" she asked.

"No!" Buffy told her, when she tore her lips from Spike's. They were both panting for breath. As Buffy began to regain hers she looked him up and down. His eyes dared her to take what she wanted, and she wasn't one for backing down.

"Take off your coat," she demanded, before doing it for him when he wasn't fast enough.

"Watch it, you'll bruise the leather!" he complained.

"Get naked now or I'll bruise _you_," she returned.

"Oh god," he groaned. Her words had such a deep impact on him he could have came right there and then, just by hearing them. She never spoke to him like that.

He doubted she ever spoke to _anyone_ like that.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

"I will be in the a minute. Now clothes off!"

"Bloody hell, someone does have you wound up tight."

"Yup," she agreed, removing her own garments.

Their coupling was furious. It all went in a blur, for both of them. Tangled limbs, sweat, and moaning. When it was done neither was sure how much time had passed, or even what year it was.

"Bloody hell!" the Vampire exclaimed – body still shuddering from the rush.

"Wow," Buffy agreed, as her mind tried to process everything. After a long moment she looked him up and down again. "That was actually pretty good."

"Was fucking amazing!" he said.

"Well, I _totally_ get the arrogance now."

Spike gave her a sinful grin. "Not so bad yourself, pet."

Buffy blushed. After such a profound loss of inhibitions, the Slayer was bashful. Spike was in awe.

"You wanna take this back to my place?" he asked, terrified that she'd say no. That what they'd just done was a one time thing, and that she'd go back to never letting him in again; pretending it never happened.

"Can't walk just yet," she told him, which returned the smile to his face.

"Am happy to stay right here, pet."

Their bodies were still locked together, and Buffy could feel him harden again inside her. Trailing her fingers across his chest she asked, "You do other speeds, too?"

Spike curled his tongue suggestively behind his top teeth, and that was answer enough. Within seconds she was on top of him, and the tongue was battling again with hers.

"Gonna go as many ways as you want," he told her, minutes later when the kiss broke away at her to gasp in pleasure.

"Yes! Don't stop. Don't you dare ever stop!"

"Never will," he vowed. And thus began the best night of Buffy's life.


End file.
